The Black Chains of Nevermore
by Klocksworth
Summary: Something has changed Harry Potter, something wondrous. The Wizarding world is about to witness the rise of a king whose hatred for evil outstrips that of Voldemort's hatred for all things muggle. The darkness is going to have so much fun with those who abuse it.
1. Emergent Powers

(A/N): Be warned, this story involves copious amounts of black hatred and searing rage. It may burn the fragile barrier of ignorance into ashes. Power is in abundance. Turning back is a suggestion and will not be enforced. AU, OOC, OC.

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or the various works of music seen here.**_

* * *

Harry watched in horror as his godfather, Sirius Black, was hit with a sickly green spell and fell back into the Veil. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Sirius can't have been killed, can he? Vaguely, he heard a muted screaming, not realizing it was he who was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix Lestrange wearing a triumphant grin on her face. His breath caught, and time seemed to stand still. Liquid fire seemed to sear through his veins, and a cold hatred settled upon him, like a blanket of snow.

"YOU BITCH!", he screamed at her, struggling against whatever was holding him back. He broke free, and tore after Bellatrix, who dashed off, laughing insanely.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!", she sang deliriously, half skipping, half running. Harry never wanted to hurt someone so bad in his life then he did right now.

"Crucio!", he fired the Torture Curse at her, not caring that it was an unforgivable curse. Bellatrix fell as the spell hit her, gasping as it tickled her. She laughed at Harry as he stood above her, pointing his wand at her face.

"You have to mean it. It won't work unless you truly mean it.", she said, staring at him with her violet eyes swimming with madness.

"What's the matter ickle Potter, too scared you'll be locked away?", she sang in a baby voice, laughing even more as Harry screamed at her to shut up.

"Shut up!", he threw her fallen wand to her, motioning for her to stand. He wouldn't fight a downed apponent. Bellatrix stared incredulously at her wand, before smiling fiendishly and standing, flicking a Bone Crusher Hex at him. Harry, deflected it, and threw a Stunner at her. She threw it right back.

"Depulso", she cast right after, throwing Harry across the atrium. Harry twisted in the air and landed on his side, his elbow smashing into his ribs. He heard Bellatrix cackle, only for it to be cut off as a dark gray spell hit him in his shoulder. He grunted in pain, whatever that curse was it seemed to be a slow acting pain spell. He felt the spells affects travel from his shoulder to his chest. He cursed. That bitch is going to pay. He cast a Stunner, then silently cast a Reducto; the stunner hiding his second spell.

Bellatrix saw past Harry's feeble attempt at a sneak attack and deflected both spells into the atrium walls. She cackled madly, "You'll never get me Potter!"

Bellatrix then fled, dashing into a fireplace and vanishing in a swirl of green flames. Harry cursed. He stood on shaky legs, the pain from the unknown spell seemed to triple as it reached his head. Harry felt it reach his scar, and he dropped on his knees, screaming his throat raw. Flecks of blood sprayed onto the atrium floor. Harry grabbed his head, still screaming hoarsely. It felt like his skull was being slowly ripped in half. He didn't notice Voldemort apparating into the atrium, where Dumbledore fought him, casting elemental spells and arcane magicks at him. Voldemort easily held him off, save a difficulty here and there, specially with the giant ball of water he was currently encased in. He burst the ball asunder, shattered every glass in the atrium with his arms spread wide and threw them at Dumbledore. Dumbledore hid behind a silvery blue shield, the glass turning to sand as it hit it.

Dumbledore stood, facing Voldemort who sneered at him.

"Hand the boy over Dumbledore, and I won't be forced to kill you."

"I don't think so Tom, I'm afraid I can't allow that", Dumbledore answered, his sky blue eyes glinted with steadfast resolve.

Voldemort hissed angrily and was about to throw more curses and unforgivable at him, before an deafening explosion from behind Dumbledore at the other end of the atrium threw both him and Dumbledore off their feet. The quickly got up, and looked towards where the explosion happened. What they saw sent chills down both their spines. The far end of the atrium was blown apart, shadowy purple fire blazing madly around a massive hulking shadow. The shadow reared up, spread its heavily muscled furry arms wide, and roared angrily at them, causing the entire atrium to shake. It moved forward, its heavy steps making muffled booms. It stepped further into the light, revealing a massive, black furred werewolf standing at a whopping fourteen feet. It's emerald eyes burned with an intense rage. Its deep growling made the atrium floor vibrate.

Dumbledore stood in shock as a dark grey lightning bolt shape took form over the massive beast's right eye.

"Harry?"

The beast roared in fury, and lunged at them. Voldemort apparated away, and Dumbledore mage blinked behind the creature. It slammed into the Ministry of Magic statue, causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces, dust and rubble flying through the air. Dumbledore cleared away the dust with a wave of his wand, watching as the beast stood upon the ruins of the statue and opened its maw. A long, echoing, bone shaking roar issued forth as it stood there. As it did, giant spiked obsidian chains burst from the ground, glowing a rich purple. The chains encircled the massive werewolf, rising above it where it grabbed the chains with its huge, clawed hands and slammed the chains down with huge effort. The resulting explosion knocked Dumbledore off his feet, flinging him away several feet. Dumbledore grit his teeth, got up, cleared the dust away again, and stared as a giant statue made of chains appeared where the old Ministry statue used to be.

The statue depicted an obsidian orb held in place by two demonic figures. Dumbledore paled. Whatever Harry turned into, wasn't good. Dumbledore had an ominous feeling that all of magic-kind was about to witness something bigger than the war with Grindelwald. And that the Ministry of Magic was about to become a citadel, where the atrium was the throne room.


	2. Lunar Sight

(A/N): Darkness enriching The-Boy-Who-Lived!? My, oh my, how terrible! Terrible and wondrous! Who ever shall be able to stop him?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any works of music seen here. You have been**_** warned.**

* * *

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, stood transfixed at the scene before him. Luna Lovegood was staring at him weirdly, wearing nothing more than a polka dotted rainbow bathrobe. He blinked, was this a dream? No, it couldn't be, he just pinched himself.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

Harry startled, having been lost to his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, did you just say something?"

Luna nodded, her pale, almost white locks swaying gently in a breeze from somewhere. Didn't Harry know he looked quite stupid standing there looking like an idiot? Probably not. The Nargles must be infesting his brain again.

"I said you will hurt yourself if you keep pinching your thigh. There must be a terrible bruise there now."

"Oh, right. Thanks Luna."

Luna nodded again, this time in welcome. Harry took another look at his surroundings. They didn't look at all that familiar. He seemed to be in a beige colored room with a whole bunch of what looked like things only Luna would have. The ceiling had a giant circle on it, Harry didn't know what it could possibly be used for. He didn't want to know.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my room, Harry. Where else would you be, if not here?", Luna spoke, her dreamy voice not present. Harry only looked even more confused. Why would he be in Luna's room? Something didn't add up.

"Your room Luna? Why would I be here? How did I get here? And why is there a giant hole in the floor?" The last question was asked incredulously, as there was indeed a giant hole in the floor, where Luna's father could be seen working on the press used to print The Quibbler. How odd.

Luna looked at the hole, looking quite surprised herself, even though it was her house.

"Oh my, how did that get there? Daddy, do you know how a giant hole appeared here?"

Luna's father jumped at being addressed, looking to and fro for whomever had spoken before looking up and blinking.

"How extraordinary! A crumple-horn snorkack must've visited our house! They are quite fond of putting holes in places. Why, it could've...", his voice trailed off.

Luna and Harry both blinked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but not before Luna hushed him.

"Please do not ask what a crumple-horn snorkack is, you will only be more confused. Would you like some tea?", she told him, her hand held up in a 'stop right there' motion, a delicate silver chain dangling on her wrist, glowing a soft gold. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the hand the chain dangled on, her left hand, with his right hand where he noticed a thicker, more spiky chain resting on his wrist. It was obsidian, glowing a dull purple. The glow on both chains pulsed once and Harry felt a rush of warm, tingly energy. It was so sudden he dropped Luna's hand.

Harry looked inquisitively into Luna's pale blue eyes, wondering what had just happened. Luna simply smiled dazzlingly at him. Harry was rooted to the spot, awed by her beauty. Harry blinked again. What was happening? Something strange no doubt, as he had no idea how he got here or what transpired before. He just hoped it was something fun, and not serious. Wait, Sirius!

Harry felt numb, reaching blindly behind him to find something to keep him stable. He stared at the floor, hot, prickly tears gathering at his eyes. He relived the moment Sirius died in his head, unable to believe he died. Luna felt a surge of heavy guilt and sadness from her chain bracelet. Realizing the emotion was coming from Harry she sat down beside him, giving him a gentle, caring hug, moving her hand across his back in an effort to comfort him.

"Where are the others?"

Luna smiled sadly at his question.

"They are fine, Harry, they are holed up at Hogwarts, awaiting your return."

Harry nodded dumbly, before becoming aware of his situation.

"Why am I here, at your place?"

Luna sighed. So much for stalling.

"You are here because the power you posses brought you here."

Harry looked very much confused. What power? And why bring him to Luna's?

"What?", he eloquently asked.

Luna smiled again, amused by his confused face. She put her hand over his chest, where his heart is.

"The power in here brought you to me. You see, at the ministry, it wasn't just you who awoke from their slumber. I also have a power, one that can keep yours at bay. Though dangerous, your power isn't as powerful or as controlled if I'm not by your side. Our souls have broken their bindings, and tied us to each other. It is the Power He Knows Not."

Harry still looked confused. He didn't understand.

'Poor Harry", Luna thought.

Luna got up, stood in front of Harry and with her moonlight blond hair swaying gently, pressed her forehead to his, closing her sky blue eyes. Her hand grasped his cheek gently. A silvery, golden aura appeared around her. Her left hand grabbed his right hand, holding it like a lover would. Harry was quite bewildered now, and before he could pull away a light purple, blackish aura appeared around him, locking him in place. Visions swam before his eyes, wondrous visions that explained everything. It all made so much sense. Their souls were bonded, awakened and active.

Harry let loose a breath he didn't know he held as their auras faded away. He looked at Luna's pale, flushed cheeks and held them gently with his hands. He pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Luna, for helping me see."

Luna smiled dazzlingly at him, happy that he understood.

"Now, how's bout we get to good old Hogwarts and stir up some trouble?", Harry asked, his eyes sparkling mischieviously.


	3. Grave Figures

(A/N): A Soul Bond? How extraordinary! What power could Luna possibly possess? Hoggy Warty Hogwarts is in for a little surprise...or two.

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any other works that may reveal themselves. Ideas are my own.**_

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his ornate chair behind his ornate desk. The events at the Ministry deeply troubled him. Something needed to be done about young Harry Potter, before whatever affliction he acquired took full control of his mind and forever turned him Dark. That would bode ill for the whole of the wizarding world. He needed to take precautions, draw up plans, and prevent another Dark Lord from arising. He sighed. He needed the boy to help in the destruction of Tom's Horcruxes, however many there were. He suspected seven, but wasn't quite sure as of yet. He pulled off his half-moon spectacles and massaged the bridge of his nose. Things got ever more complex as he aged.

"Come in", he answered the knock on his office door, putting his half-moon spectacles back on. Minerva walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat in front of the ornate desk and gazed at Dumbledore for a minute.

"Lemon drop, Minerva?", he asked, gesturing towards the candy bowl. Minerva shook her head no. She didn't need any sugary treats after being victim to a mass Stunner. Thankfully it didn't keep her down long.

"I've come to report that Firenze and the centaur herd has taken Delores captive, shortly before your return."

Dumbledore's sky blue eyes twinkled merrily at this piece of news. How delightful.

"The Forbidden Forest did seem particularly hospitable today", he said lightly. Minerva gave a wry grin in return.

"So it seems."

Dumbledore lost his amusement a couple minutes later. He had grave news to share.

"And that Luna Lovegood is not among her house members.", Minerva announced, "Professor Flitwick expressed his concern for the girl."

Dumbledore frowned.

"She could be around the castle somewhere. Such a strange girl like her could be anywhere. Perhaps she will turn up later tonight or tomorrow. I'm sure she is fine."

Minerva thought so too. She watched Dumbledore as he reached over to grab a Lemon Drop, his usual fervor when he ate them strangely absent. Dumbledore sat for a minute in contemplation. How was he going to break the news?

"Minerva, I'm afraid I must tell you something of grave importance", he started, his voice seeming a thousand years old.

* * *

A tyrannical scream of rage issued from Voldemort's pale, snake-like face. His attempt to gain the prophecy ended in complete failure. How could six students, children even, stop his Death Eaters? And that, that creature! That creature pissed him off to no end. The more he thought about it the more he started to froth at the mouth in anger.

"Wormtail!", he screamed at the empty dining hall. A pitiful looking man that bore a striking resemblance to a rat stumbled into the hall, bowing and whimpering before his lord.

"Y-Yes, m-my Lord?", he sniveled pathetically.

"CRUCIO!", Voldemort snarled, putting all his rage and hatred into the spell. Wormtail screamed in pain, convulsing on the floor like a worm. Voldemort kept the spell up, not caring that the pathetic man was no longer screaming and was now simply convulsing pathetically. He had served his purpose until now. He let up after several minutes, and called for Bellatrix. She appeared almost immediately, kissing the hem of his robe.

"Dispose of this thing", he spat, his glowing red eyes glaring heatedly at Wormtail's twitching body. Bellatrix obeyed, floating the twitchy rat out of the room. Voldemort sat on his throne, glaring now at the floor. Potter and his friends would pay, he would make sure of it. He called for every single Death Eater he had available. They filed into the hall quickly, groveling and scraping at the hem of his robe. He glared at each and every single one of them.

"Some of you in this room have made a grave mistake, returning to me without the prophecy. You want a chance to redeem yourself before your gracious Lord? You will get that chance. On Friday, before the students of Hogwarts board the train home, we are going to launch an attack while they are vulnerable. Cripple them while they are cower in fear. I want the heads of the five people who accompanied Potter to the Ministry. I want their heads speared and left at the doors of Hogwarts, I want their entrails strewn about the grounds, stuck to the castle walls. I want this to be a message to all those who appose me.", Voldemort sneered at them while they all smiled excitedly. Pathetic fools. He personally would show up to ensure the task would get done. He dismissed them all.

Voldemort stood with his back to the doors of the hall, his sides heaving in anger. His red, snake-like eyes glinted madly. Potter would pay dearly, and his little friends too.

* * *

Dumbledore watched Minerva leave his office sadly. Poor dear looked visibly stricken with dawning horror. He wished he didn't have to tell her, but she had to know, had to know that one of her students was quite possibly under the influence of some Dark ailment. He leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He glanced outside his office window, noting that black thunderclouds had blocked off the stars and the moon. It seemed even the weather knew that all was not right with the world. Dumbledore got up and left the office, going to the Hogwarts kitchen for a quick snack, and a cup of tea.

If Dumbledore had look towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he would've seen a dark figure advancing towards the castle. If he would have looked closely he would've seen the figure wearing menacing looking armor and cloaked in black.


End file.
